UNSUSPECTING VICTIMS
by CORNDOG-SANN
Summary: Once upon a different time... a girls young life is brocken, A love that once was, is now, and will be forever. A forbidden one will return and never come back, Lives were lost friendships brocken and reborn and a love so strong that it killed.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a different time.., there lived a girl by the name of Arisu Lapis who subsisted in a village hidden by leaves. She was an average girl with average looks for eighteen years young, but her existence consisted of many traumatic affairs and hopeless actions breaking her spirit little by little as she grew up.

Her father died in the world war fight against a nine tailed fox demon, her being only five years and a few months old at the time. However, it not only affected her. Her widowed and sickly mother also suffered from the hardship of losing her beloved husband. Ever since his death she had become very sick and fragile. So the young girl cared for her mother when she was much too frail to do heavy work.

At the time when one needs one's best friend the most was when the young girl lost her closest companion. Considering the fact that their clans have been allies for generations how can they not become acquaintances? The boy and the girl had been best friends since she was born she would always fallow him and his friends wherever they went, annoying most of them, but not him.

She had a hidden admiration for him; though she hid it poorly He found it very endearing. Yes, that was a strong friendship... So strong was their friendship that they had made gifts for each other one day, on the same day and they didn't even know they had a hidden surprise for each other. {Friends} {Forever}

.., but if that was so...then why; the very next day, why did he kill his whole clan leaving only his younger brother in hurt and pain and sorrow. Why did he kill his family, friends, and disappear without a trace...why didn't he say...a single word...to me?

I never forgot that day.., neither did Sasuke of course. I never got my answer of why he did that to me, because I never did see him again.

Although, what he did was wrong beyond reason and...My clan no longer considers him an ally and tries to track him down endlessly to avenge the Uchiha clan. I can't help, but still hold a special place in my heart for him.

Although, He left his only brother in a world of never ending pain and myself in a state of never ending sorrow and never said goodbye and he never thought of anyone, but himself, I can't...help, but feel a strong feeling...whenever...I think of him. _My beloved friend Itachi Uchiha...but..._

When the time comes, when we meet again, I vowed along with my clan and Sasuke that **he** would never get away with your life.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Akatsuki members take hold of the sacred scroll from the small shrine hidden by countless trees in the forest, they flee from sight with inconceivable speed. Unaware of the fellow ANBU Nin hot on their trail they head off towards their main Head Quarters.

"This was simpler then I had expected. Yoga you better keep a tight grip on that sacred scroll." Yoshin the eldest of the two males utters aggressively.

"Do not worry brother everything is under control things will progress smoothly here on out." Yoga the younger of the two males says with obscured sentiment. "I wouldn't be so sure about that!" A third voice interjects the secret conversation. "I second that!" Chimes in a fourth voice with a lively nature.

"What the! Yoga you said this would go smoothly." Yoshin angrily snarls at his younger brother. "Apparently he was wrong." A fifth and final voice says strictly. "Well no matter, I doubt you will put up a good fight ANBU Nin these days hardly live against any of their adversaries." Yoshin mocks.

"Why that no good son of a--".

"Aria control your temper we need you sensible to complete the job." Rico states cutting Aria off mid sentence. "Don't strain yourselves over a petty item!" Yoshin says interrupting Rico and Aria's short talk.

He reveals an elongated staff with a prickly blade emerging from the incline, from under his cloak. "Clearly you will die today." He declares darkly.

Yoga sums up a jagged blade katana also repositioning his body into an offensive position. Even though he had an ANBU mask on I knew he had a face full of determination.

Aria takes out two sizeable daggers and stretches them out in a threatening manner. Yoshin charges for Rico who still hasn't equipped himself. He slashes his staff/blade through the air gaining accuracy.

Rico stands tall unmoving. Aria starts towards Rico to cover for him, but is soon blocked by Yoga.

"You idiot get out of the way!" She yells losing her temper rapidly.

"You're not going anywhere." Yoga states simply. Aria growls taking one last glance at Rico and moving towards Yoga to defeat him. Arisu stands in between the two battles watching intently Aria was busy with Yoga, but Rico had not moved yet.

Arisu furrows her brow at Rico's immobilized body. Yoshin strikes once and it turns into a log. Arisu sweat drops at this Rico always liked playing with his opponent.

[Arisu's P.O.V.]  
That was a lame trick Rico pulled, it angered Yoshin even more. "You dumbass show yourself you fucking coward!" Yoshin roars in anger. I steady myself conjuring hand signs in my head so I wouldn't get caught off guard.

Yoshin over sees the clearing looking for Rico when he spots me he smirks.

"You think you're out of the trouble don't you. Safely standing there like nothing will harm you. Well think again midget!" He bellows once more. I gasp did he just call ME a midget? D:

Yoshin charges at me with his amazing speed raising his blade tilt staff smirking wider as he gains closer. I stand my ground waiting for the moment to release my jutsu. Closer...closer...

"Fire Style; Fire Ball Jutsu!" I yell to the air sucking in breaths lifting my mask slightly to reveal my mouth. I propel out massive balls of searing fire attacking Yoshin.

His surprised face makes me laugh slightly then I back away into the trees conjuring more hand signs for a second assault.

"Danm fuck! Where the hell did you run off to fucking coward?" Yoshin barked in fury. I concealed a snigger, and then released another fire ball jutsu to keep him busy.

Running off to the other side of the clearing to a new hiding spot I wait for Yoshin to make his move.

He mutters to himself cursing loudly while dodging many flame balls. I stop moving through the branches and started to think up a different jutsu to put in play.

"Water Style; Twin Dragon Typhoon!" He howled angrily staring straight in my direction. My eyes widened and I froze.

The massive dragon duo materialized out of thin air. Their eyes glowed charging at me with grand speed I fought with my body to move out of the way. It was no use the dragons were too grand to escape from.

"Fire Style; Blue Flame Dragon Jutsu!" I heard far off into the distance amid the whooshing of water. My hopes lifted but I still curled into a little ball awaiting impact from below zero freezing water.

To my delightful surprise I encountered steam.

Looking up I realize a vast blue combustion dragon hovering over eating away at the two water lizards, Knowing full well that it belonged to no one, but Rico.

I grin in relaxation Yoshin stared at Rico [who was now in the clearing clearly visible] ticked off and stunned slightly.

I remain in the background waiting for my assistance to be needed again.


	3. Chapter 3

I concealed myself amongst the woody terrain to wait my turn. Both Aria and Rico were kicking massive butt. Aria though seemed in a tired state. She took ragged gasps while Yoga seemed livelier than ever.

ARIA'S P.O.V.  
Yoga invoked attack after attack tiring me out by the minute. "Danm you stupid Akatsuki affiliated idiot die already." I growled. "I'm afraid the chances of that happening are slim to none." He retorted. I grew wary of his stupid intelligence.

"Shut up retard this is your END!" I said yelling the last word while twirling slightly aiming my long daggers towards his heart and throat.

Unfortunately he evaporated from the scene appearing at a far off distance replicating copious hand signals. This idiot won't give up I'm far from wiped out. I'm at the point of gasping for air.

"Forgive me for this, but it must be done." Yoga says randomly. Abruptly a water tornado appeared from literally nowhere and thrashed about towards me. I stared in utter shock how the hell am I supposed to dodge that thing?

"What the fuck!" I yelled whining about the effort I had to use to get out of the way. The tornado grew closer by the second as I jumped about the trees to lead it somewhere else.

Yoga kept concocting hand signals evoking more and more of those dam water swirly things. "This isn't looking to well." I gasped to myself trying to regain my regular breathing.

Unexpectedly, random spheres of fire collided with the irrigate tornadoes creating hot steam. I stared in shock at the scene.

Little Arisu soon came down near me. "Are you alright Arai?" Her little voice asked. I smiled in relief and nodded my head. "Good, now rest I'll take care of him." She inquired.

"Alright, but be careful ok?" I told her putting my back against a near tree. "I promise." She said while leaping towards the rain of flames and the wall of tornadoes. I smiled at her little courage

"You never break a promise Arisu, so you better not start now." I whisper to myself resting against the tree to restore my lost energy.

ARISU'S P.O.V.  
Poor Aria she was so tired. Yoga can't be stronger than her. Her hot temper shows no mercy. "Hmmm so Aria is no longer part in this fight?" Yoga asked himself. "How disappointing that was much too quick. Tell me little girl what might your name be?" Yoga questioned not the slightest bit interested I'm sure.

"My name is Lapis, Arisu." I alleged. "Very well let us complete the unfinished duel." He said positioning himself. I reached for my well cherished dark blade katana. The kanji written on the blade around the middle glistened from the incoming sun.

That gave me an idea. I moved my katana to an angle gaining advantage on the situation. Yoga's eyes hurt terribly from the sun's glare reflecting on my blade. "Agghhh!" He yelled in pain.

I advanced rising my katana above me Yoga was hunched over rubbing his eyes furiously. I lashed my katana downward slashing through his left shoulder. He yelled greatly in pain I flinched slightly not enjoying the fact that I was killing this man.

"I'm aware of the fact that we are enemies, but I don't enjoy the verity of hurting a child, however it appears you have no hesitation of hurting myself that relieves me of the guilt so prepare for massive pain Arisu." Yoga said in a raspy voice.

A horrible feeling made itself at home in the pit of my stomach I gulped converting into an offensive stance nonetheless. Yoga grasped for something in his Akatsuki cloak alerting me greatly.

He swiftly reeled out many senbon needles they scattered across the area hitting me as well as the ground. None of which hit any vital areas most were blocked away by my katana.

Without a chance to take a breather Yoga appeared right up in my face and kicked me firm in the stomach I coughed harshly skidding across the sullied ground thrashing roughly against a tree to a stop.

"I would ask for your forgiveness, but I no longer care." Yoga said furiously. "Not like I would accept your apology anyway." I whispered to myself in a grating voice.

Yoga took this moment to attack me seeing that I was in pain. He dashed for me introducing a katana of his own with a silver blade. He coiled the blade and aimed it for my throat creating a small gash on my neck. I struggled to swallow fearing my neck being slit more thoroughly.

He pinned me against the tree once more. I closed my eyes in defeat. Senbon needles were deep in my flesh stinging harshly, I was tired out slightly breathing abnormally from such beatings.

I now lay back against a tree threatened by a man's katana to my throat fearing the worst that is until I remembered my goal in life.

The dream of seeing _Itachi once again for a last time_, my senses returned and I kicked Yoga hard and furious in the stomach sending **HIM** this time thrashing backwards in ache.


	4. chapter 4

Yoga's P.O.V.  
-Cough- ugh what a nuisance this girl is becoming. I lift myself up off the floor and dust off a bit. Blood dripping freely from my mouth, her end is coming I can feel it.

Rapidly I craft many and ciphers and release my colossal beast made up of water entirely. I motion my hands towards Arisu indicating that I want my beast to finish her once and for all.

I grin with malice at the sight of her alarmed expression. "Arisu my dear your fate is sealed" I allure. Her face changes to one of anger and urge. She quivers at the sight of the water demon before her it rushes for her.

It surprises me when she stands her ground just as my water demon crashes on top of her. "That was unconvincing." I alleged growing aware of the situation.

I soon felt a presence behind me turning around swiftly I catch a glimpse of Arisu, but she soon poofs away appearing behind me once more. She giggles at me while hopping from branch to branch in zig zag like formation.

I growl in annoyance. Who would have expected ANBU Nin to be so strong go figure? "Ugh I'm tired of your games for once be serious your annoying me greatly!" I yell losing my temper. She stops and stares at me, I give her a strange look.

"Tsk, tsk mister Akatsuki member man, learn to keep your COOL!" She yells while she was getting ready to emit a round house kick. Her light pale brown laced sandals come in contact with my face hard.

I stumble a bit slipping from the branch I stood upon and fall =60ft from the ground. Rigid pain fluctuates through my body starting from my right side after that it's all black

Arisu's P.O.V.  
I dash for him emitting a round house kick hitting him square in the cheek bone causing him grand pain. He grunts while stumbling backwards losing his balance he slips off the branch and tumbles down to the ground.

I gasp at the scene. It always makes me feel queasy when someone's death has occurred. Yoga couldn't have lived through that fall of +60ft.

I cautiously walk towards the edge of the large branch and peek downward. They're lying motionless on the ground is Yoga's body in an awkward position I frown at the sight.

Immediately I appear next to him on the sullied floor I have to take back the sacred scroll. After gathering the scroll I high tail it out of there wanting nothing more to do with Yoga's dead body.

"Arisu there you are I assume you beat Yoga, let's take the scroll back then. Aria is doing better don't worry she's waiting for us up ahead." Rico rapidly greets as he sees me.

I take off my mask and smile up at him in understanding. "How did you take it?" Rico suddenly asked concerned. I averted my gaze to the ground "Ok I guess, better than most." I retorted politely.

Rico and Aria know how I feel about killing people my kekkei genkai doesn't help the fact that I disapprove of death. My blood line limit toys with the dead interrupting their slumber for a silly cause that's why I use it as rarely as possible if not at all.

"Well as long as you're fine I'm at peace." Rico cuts in interrupting my thoughts. A warm feeling engulfs my stomach making me smile "Thanks Rico you and Aria are the greatest!" I shout blissfully.

Rico chuckles at me and follows me towards Aria. "Ugh you two took forever what were you doing?" Aria asked annoyed.

I stop walking and glare at her. "Hey you're all better now you were faking it!" I yell pointing at her in realization.

Aria looks at me lamely sweat dropping at my slow processing self. "Of course, there's no way you can get tired that fast I mean come on. Aria I think you should be an actress." I say starry eyed staring at Aria.

She just fans her hand at me and gives a prideful look "Yes, yes young Arisu-chan my gift should be seen worldwide, but alas Konoha needs me without me it's done for. Besides I can't leave your cute little self for fame and fortune." Aria says all the while pinching my cheeks and hugging me profoundly.

"AGH! Rico-kun save me!!" I yell out of breath. Rico just sweat drops at the scene shaking his head chuckling to himself.

Subsequently to all that nonsense we start walking towards the Hokage's office with the sacred scroll. Aria ended up caring the heavy load of a scroll all the way for her lack of effort during the fight.

I giggled as she grumbled to herself. "SHUTUP!" She growls. I just smile up at her with an innocent look. She softens and looks away mumbling on again.

[The Hokage Tower.]

"I trust you three had no trouble." Sarutobi said thoughtfully. "Like always Lord Hokage!" I say giddily. Sarutobi smiles at me and looks over to Aria.

"Will you do me the favor of taking the scroll back to where it so belongs." He asked her. "Yes of course Lord Hokage." She said politely bowing.

"All of you did well you are dismissed." He announced reaching out for his pipe. "Yes Lord Hokage." We said in unison bowing simultaneously.

Once out of the Tower I peer over at Aria and grin. She looks at me getting urk marks all over her head. "You guys suck." She says lamely while jumping off to put away the misplaced scroll.

"Eh, she'll get over it." I wave it off. "Well see you later Arisu-chan I'm tired have to catch up on some missed sleeping." Rico says lazily. "Ok Rico-kun see you later." I wave at him.

After seeing him disappear off into his path home I walk towards my own home smiling


	5. Chapter 5

[Akatsuki Nerve Center]  
Zetsu's P.O.V.  
"Rei-dono, Yoshin and Yoga have failed to accomplish the mission. They ended up dead by the hands of two Konoha ANBU ninja." I informed.

Rei-dono sat in the shadows seeming to ponder on this new information. He grinned sinfully which confused me greatly. "Excellent Zetsu." He retorted.

"Sir?" I asked befuddled. "This went better than planned...ahahaa Zetsu you are dismissed, but advise Itachi to come." He uttered.

"Yes Rei-dono." I answered then departed from the room.

I was stunned at what Rei-dono had said 'This went better than planned' did that mean he wanted them to die...but what for. Sure they were annoying, but they were useful at times

I shook my head deciding not to dwell on it and got back to looking for Itachi.

Itachi's P.O.V.  
I sit in my dark room on top of the window seal. I gaze contently outside at the vast forest meditating on old memories.

'A little girl of about ten years plays with a younger Itachi of about thirteen years in a small clearing near the Uchiha compound.

They both laugh as they run around in a circle. "Itachi-kun I have a present for you." The young girl says. "Oh yeah what is it?" asks the younger Itachi.

"Here" She says while revealing a poorly crafted dark blade Katana. The younger Itachi laughs as he reaches out for it.

The young girl blushes in embarrassment and throws it on the floor huffing. "I'm just kidding Arisu-chan I love it. I have a present for you too." Itachi apologizes grabbing the katana from the floor.

He too revealed a dark blade katana masterfully crafted. "Check the kanji I tried really hard." Arisu says giddily. "Forever" Itachi reads.

"Friends" Arisu reads also on her own katana.' I snap out of my Trans and look down on my lap.

Their lay a dark blade katana poorly crafted and near the hilt read a beautifully written kanji for **'Forever'**.

I glare at the sight of it wanting nothing to do with the sword. A knock at my door startles me.

"What is it?" I ask impassively. "Rei-dono wishes to see you Itachi-san." Zetsu calls from the other side of the door.

I stand up putting away the nuisance item in it's sheathe and walk to the door opening it. I pass Zetsu without saying another word; I walk towards Rei-dono's office not bothering to think of what he wants with me.

"Ah, Itachi alert Kisame, you two have a new mission that involves an old acquainted home. I need you to exterminate two ANBU Nin that took the lives of two of our own Akatsuki members...I'll give you details tomorrow" Rei-dono says getting strait to business.

I start thinking of what place he was referring to until I realized it to be Konohagekure. "Is there a problem Itachi?" Rei-dono asks annoyed.

"Not at all." I say smirking inwardly.

"Good, you are dismissed your mission begins first in the morning tomorrow. I think we should give them a heads up first...just to make things even." Rei-dono says laughing manically.

"Yes Rei-dono." I say as I walk out of his quarters.

What a better time to visit my little brother than this. He will be so excited to see me...and kill me, but he won't get far.

As for that nuisance girl...I can't seem to get her out of my head. It's been far too long she means nothing to me. If I spot her I'll be sure to kill her to erase those annoying memories that haunt me.

Then I'll finally be able to get rid of that no good sword she carved for me. How aggravating...

Arisu's P.O.V.  
"Mother are you awake?" I call softly once in the house. Considering the dark house I figure she would be asleep. Inaudibly I creep through the kitchen and living room to the hall and into my bedroom.

My mother's room was right next door to mine. It was quite late and I was moderately tired. I skulk up under my large blankets and seal my eyes closed letting obscurity consume me.


End file.
